minecraftideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arcane Update
The Arcane Update was an idea I had for a Minecraft Update focusing on the fantasy and arcane aspects of the game. If it was implemented, it would add special Arcane Technology, and spells, in addition to horses, a new tree, and several other improvements to minecraft. Improvements to old Blocks and Items *Improved combat.... *You now can craft throwing knives which stack to 4, crafted with an iron ingot on top of a stick. They deal 2 hearts of damage when they are thrown at an unarmored target. They count as projectiles. *Added slip and slow slime. Crafted using a shapeless recipe, 3 slimeballs and 1 water bottle for slip slime, 3 slimeballs and 1 sand block for slow slime. Yields one bottle for each recipe. Place it on top of blocks to add the effect of walking on ice for slip slime, slow slime works like soul sand. * Improvement for the bow, Added Arcane Arrows. Come in 3 variants, Storm Arrow, Hex Arrow, and Lumin Arrow. In dungeons, you can find one of these 3 arrows instead of wheat now. They do not stack. To fire one, press R while at max bow charge, then press W for a normal arrow, A for a Storm Arrow, S for a Hex Arrow, and D for a Lumin Arrow. Then release your right mouse button to fire the arrow you picked. A Storm Arrow calls lightning from the sky to strike where the arrow lands. A Hex Arrow bestows Slowness II on the creature it strikes for 2 minutes, and it causes the creature to be ignited in flames. A Lumin Arrow gives off the light of a glowstone block where it lands, or if it strikes a creature, it causes that creature to glow like glowstone for 5 minutes. It does not deal any damage if it strikes a creature unless it is undead, in which case it will take 8 hearts unblockable damage. These arrows are unretrieveable once fired. *Improved farming... *Chili peppers and seaweed added. Farm chili peppers like carrots, 1-3 peppers for each harvest. Restores a half chicken leg for each chili eaten, but can be made into chili soup with shapeless crafting: a bowl, 2 chilis, and a bottle of water. Chili soup restores 3 chicken legs. Seaweed is found in ocean biomes under the sea. It can be farmed like mushrooms if it is underwater. Can be made into paper by filling the crafting table with it in all 9 spaces, gives 3 paper. Can also be made into seaweed soup by shapeless crafting, a bowl, 2 seaweed, and a brown mushroom. Seaweed soup restores 2 chicken legs of hunger. *Fertilizer added, is made with shapeless crafting using 5 bone meal, a red mushroom, and 1 sugar, yielding 2 fertilizer. Acts as bonemeal before the redstone update. *Also added orange trees. Generated much more rarely than regular trees and only in jungles. You cannot plant these tender saplings from the leaves of the tree in cold biomes, namely The End, and tundra, and taiga. When you break the leaves of an orange tree, you have a 4% chance of getting an orange, which can be eaten for 2 chicken legs of hunger. New Features : *Meteor: During a full moon, there is a 1 in 16 chance that a meteor will fall in your area. It takes the form of a gravity-affected block spawning at the top of the map and falling down to earth. It requires an iron pick at least to break it and gain a special block from it, which is meteorite ore. When smelted, the ore yields 3-5 black iron ingots. Those ingots can be used just like regular iron, but has instead of normal iron durability, half of diamond durability. Also, crafting a compass with these ingots gives a Mark Compass, which can be used in a special way: Right click a block with it and it will point to that block. *Skylands! See the page in the official Minecraft wiki for more deatails. Generates without mineshafts and strongholds, but you can still find dungeons. You can find redstone ore and lapis lazuli ore in the skylands. You can also mine two new ores: darkstone ore and lumin ore. Transportation to the skylands is acheived by riding a Flying Carpet several blocks above the height limit in the overworld, this will cause you to spawn riding the carpet at the bottom of the skylands. *Added Arcane Vault. This is a four block tall three block wide rare spawn in your world. However, the top middle block is an Arcane Lock, and if right clicked with a keystone, it will generate a massive room out of Arcane Stone. This room has a 50% chance of generating another lock inside the vault, requiring another keystone to open, generating a side expansion containing more chests with magic items. *Added Horses and Hay Bales. Hay Bales also act as storage blocks for wheat, crafted with nine wheat in a box. Horses are found wild, but you may tame them with wheat, sugar, carrots, and apples. You do not require a saddle to ride one, nor a carrot on a stick. If at full health, you may breed two horses together with apples or carrots. This results in a horse foal with the combined traits of the parents. It grows in 5 minutes. After breeding two horses together, they cannot breed until 10 minutes pass. *Added the Pedestal, Spellbook, and Knowledge Tome. *Finally, the official mod API ! *Added a crossbow. Made using a bow and iron ingots and string, it can only fire at full charge, unlike the bow, but it deals more damage (5.5 hearts). Enchantable with power, punch, and a new enchantment called Pierce. Pierce goes up to 2 and allows your bolts to pass through mobs and deal damage to mobs behind the target, but with each piercing it deals 2 hearts less damage. Each Pierce level allows one piercing per shot. Crafting recipe for crossbow bolts is an iron ingot on top of a feather. *Added lens. Allows you to see Ether Fluxuations and see through illusions when enchanted with true seeing 1 or 2. * Added keystone *Added solid air and fake blocks for adventure mapmakers. Solid air is invisible but can still be walked on. Fake blocks appear just like the block they are imitating, but they are treated as air, so you can create hidden pitfalls easy now. Solid air is in the creative menu under decorations, and in survival you can craft it by using a shapeless recipe, 1 lumin gem and 1 darkstone gem. You cannot find fake blocks in the creative menu, but you can make one by crafting a darkstone gem with any block without a function. By function I mean things like beds and crafting tables. *Added spellbook based magic spells. *Added Runes. They act as one-use spells found in xpreward shrines. *Added Beehives. Found in the wild, you may collect the bees into your inventory by using a net. You may then farm the bees in a wood hive for honey, beeswax, and pollen. You may breed diferent bee species to obtain better traits, like working during night. Category:Minecraft Update Category:Minecraft Versions Category:Arcane Update Category:Improved Game Elements Category:Official Mod Category:More Crafting Recepies Category:The Arcane Update